


[VID] How Deep Is Your Love

by MissHyperbole



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: 80s verse, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "We belong to you and me."
Relationships: Jeanette Miller/Simon Seville
Kudos: 1





	[VID] How Deep Is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "How Deep Is Your Love" - The Bee Gees  
> Footage: Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983), The Chipmunk Adventure  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: August 30, 2020


End file.
